ontsbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lukanov
Born(??) Kavaröbridgeway. His name is '''Lukanov' AKA The "fail" troll AKA the fake troll, aka The upreaper(Not to be mistaken as the grim reaper) aka Busschaufför'n. No one know whos side Lukanov is on. The only sure thing we know is that hes a loyal recruiter for the party. Many Heretics calls him a troll, but hes only doing this for the party so that politicans creates new parties and train to become a trial member of the party. He's also the lawyer to the entire Dodo population over the world. Lukanov has also led 13 Dodo crusades agains the evil nazi nation called portugal Chaos aspect Lukanov has been seen as an cultist running around in every city on terra, lieing to people that they will become stronger then ever! But they have to pay with their souls, and they never get their power. All the chaos "gods" like him but in reality hes just tricking them to give him all the power he needs to controll his cults and maybe one day become a chaos god himself and kill all the other chaos "gods". all this is made for the greater good of the party. Tau aspect Thats right. hes also working for the Tau A.k.a Space communist. Every single capitalist is afraid of the Tau empire. Capitalists belive that if one planet falls to Tau another will for and so on, they call it "The domino effect". Lukanovs main purpose is to led all Tau for The greater good. "Troll" aspect (aka the Madman aspect) "I read it in the bible, so it must be true!" -Lukanov This is lukanovs most common aspect that he uses. He uses it almost every day when he's going to ITG. There are several people that don't like Lukanovs troll aspect, Like This guy. He always calls Lukanov a troll even tho he's right just because he can't accept that he lost. Radam always calls lukanov a troll when Lukanov says that Batman should kill Joker to spare alot of human lives. Batman catches joker and sends him to jail and one week later joker escapes as always and kills more people. ^Troll logic at work, people. By this logic, we're all responsible for any crime, since we didn't stop it when we had the chance to. We must all go to Kumla and slay every inmate, or else we're just as bad as the Joker. AW8 21:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Fake troll aspect Lukanov is known for his fake trolling, which is when he arguments for something that he likes, then pretends to be trolling when he loses. He's also the proud creator of the Troll safety maneuver, which is that when you argue with a troll, the troll wins. What he doesn't understand though, is that when your victim is arguing with you instead of raging, you are a fail troll. You have lost. This maneuver is complete BS and a sign of just how corrupted Lukanov has become. Ilska ADSKAKLJFNKGNKAJFNKN KJNS FS ILSKAN DOASMD BLOD FMAKSFMSTYRKAN OMC DED EDD